The Tale of Sachi Koboyashi
by PandaDerpz
Summary: This is a re-write of my old story. Sachi is finally a ninja and ready to prove to the world that she isn't a monster they claimed her to be. This story will be pretty OC heavy as it goes. KakashixOC


A monster: A creature created to scare young children into listening to their parents. A scary, cruel, ugly beast that lurks in the shadows of childrens bedrooms. A monster can be described in many different way but none are ever positive, and when was the last time you read about a good monster? Never, probably. So how does a little girl, one so naive and innocent, get classified as such? Why is that when people look at her, they look at her with fear? How does a mere child become such a horrifying monster? From the inside, of course. On the outside she is appears as a clueless child unaware of the monster growing inside her. A demon that wells deep withing her; Feeding of her thoughts, emotions and slowly, taking it's hold on her. At a young age this very girl we speak of was chosen to be this monsters subordinate; A temporary shell for it grow and manifest into.

They are called Mujona, also know as "Soulless".

The Soulless are born from the darkness and free to roam the world and search for innocent lives to prey on. A Mujona is manifested from dark chakra and doesn't have a body of it's own, this is they very reason they search for a subordinate to leach off of until they mature, and are able to fully take control of their victim. The creatures are feared for there immense power: No one dares messes with them. Fortune was not on this little girls side for the village she came from loathed the Soulless and feared the power they held. Those infested by the demons curse were banished from the village, unless they were unlucky and were sentenced to a public execution.

The little girls father tried to hide her secret for as long as he could but all hope was lost and their secret was revealed. The little girls father pleaded with the Yamikage to spare her life and to the father and little girls surprise, he obliged. The little girl was ordered to leave the village and never return, if she were to disobey these rules she would be killed on sight. The little girl prepared to leave; She was prepared to leave everything she ever loved and cared about behind, including her dearest father. However the little girls father knew she couldn't survive on her own so he too left, leaving everything they had ever known behind. They wandered the land for months searching for a place to call home but everyone seemed to know of the little girls cursed secret. As they days went by the father and daughter trio began to lose hope, until they discovered a village known as the Hidden Leaf.

With hope restored in their hears the family of two stepped trough the gates and the father quickly explained the situation to the guards, careful not to mention anything too person. They were then escorted to the Hokage's office where an elderly man with a white beard and wrinkly face sat smoking a pipe. The man was them closely but listened carefully as the father poured his heart out to him. Ever now and then the man would look to the girl who would cower behind her father.

After the little girls father finished his story the elderly man stood and walked towards the girl. The little girls eyes widened and she backed up and didn't stop until she was pressed against the wall. She shook like a leaf as the elderly man kneeled before her. She was scared, she was afraid he was going to hurt her, everyone wanted to hurt her. The little girls eyes shut tight as a large hand came towards her. She expected to feel the strike of his hand but when it never came she slowly opened her eyes. The old man smiled gently and her and ruffled her messy brown hair. The little girl was shocked! She hasn't feel such kidness in months. She was so over come by her emotions that she ran into the arms of the elderly man and cried her pathetic, broken heart out.

The Hokage -Hiruzen- offered the little girls father the position of a Jonin and found them a place to live. After months of bouncing from place to place they finally had somewhere to call home. As the days flew by and they settled into their new home the little girl grew adventurous and decided to explore the village. She was met by all kinds of people who greeted her with smiling faces and cheerful greetings. It was a whole new experience! Even though deep in her heart she knew it was only because they didn't know _who _she was or _what_ she was. For once in her life people weren't treating her like a monster or running away from her. She was treated as a human being. As the little girl continued her adventure she couldn't help but notice something odd; A little boy all by his lonesome. The boy head was hung low and his eyes were covered by thick blond hair. She could feel the sadness radiating off him. Back and forth, back and forth, the swing rocked. The little girl too suddenly felt a sadness, one she was familiar with. Her little heart rapidly beat as she slowly approached the sad boy.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her from behind causing her to fall on her rear end. The girl scowled glaring up at an older woman with dark brown hair pulled into a high bun and cold gray eyes. The woman glared in the direction of the little boy, disgust and resentment evident on her overly tanned face. "Stay far away from the child, girl." her voice was coated in hated "That child there," she pointed, the boy hearing her spared a glance but quickly looked back down, "Is a monster."

The little girls heart dropped into her stomach. A monster? Just hearing that filthy word made her want to curl into a ball and cry her eyes out, but that's what they wanted. They wanted to break her. The little girl stood tall and glared at the woman. "You," she spat "Are the monster." The woman stared at the girl in shock. "How can you even say something so horrible!?" She demanded, angrily stamping her feet. That boy wasn't a monster! He was just a kid, a lonely kid. She could feel his sadness. People who had overheard her outburst gathered around and all tried to convince her to stay away from him but she refused to listen. With her head held high she marched towards the boy and tuned out the attackers calls. He knew she was there but he chose to look or speak in fear of being ridiculed once more.

The little girl wasn't having it. She grabbed the boys chin and forced him to look into her eyes. He had a rounded face with weird whisker like markings on his cheeks and beautiful blue eyes, drowned by tears. "Look at me!" she demanded, her tiny voice shaking with anger. There was something in her voice that made the boy lock his blue eyes onto her green orbs. His eyes widened, she was a kid just like him! She was smaller than he was and had brown hair. She was wearing a charcoal colored dress with a white color and ruby slippers. He had never seen this girl before. Had she not heard the rumors about him? The other kids laughed at him, called him names, and constantly beat him up and those who didn't, were too afraid to go near him and yet, her this girl stood before him without a trace of fear on her face.

He wanted to say something, anything but he just couldn't find the words.

"Listen to me okay? Don't listen to them, don't you dare listen to anything they have to say!" She yelled loud enough that on lookers could hear her words. "They're just bullies to afraid to pick on someone their own size! You aren't a monster! Y-you're just a kid, like me! Monsters are big, ugly creatures with beady red eyes and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. Monster are big and scary and ugly and and like to eat people! Do you eat people?! No! You're nothing like that! You know why? Because monsters don't exist! S-s-so stop crying!...please?...please don't cry anymore..." She whispered not so secretly wiping away the tears that had formed in her own eyes.

The little boy stared at the girl for the longest time. No one had ever stood up for him before. He suddenly broke out in a large grin, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!". The little girl smiled and cocked her head to the side, "Nar..ru..to..Uzu..maki..? Naruto Uzumaki! My name is Sachi Koboyashi and from now on you and I are friends, got it?!". The boy suddenly lunged forward from the swing, wrapping the girl in a tight hug and sending them toppling to the ground. The boy -Naruto- sobbed. "H-hey stop that! Y-y-y-ou're going to..oh, forget it!" The girl, Sachi sobbed happily. She could the feel the happiness that poured off of Naruto. She was glad she didn't listen to those people because now, she finally has a friend who knows what it feels like to be a monster. Little did Sachi know a certain elderly man had been watching her very closely. Hiruzen smiled proudly and took a puff of his pipe.

After Sachi's "incident" with Naruto the villagers had become weary of her. People began to look at her the same way they did Naruto, kids bullied her and adults put her down. It felt like she was in her old village again but she couldn't care less. Naruto Uzumaki made her happy, something she hardly remembered anymore. Each moment she spent with the goofy blond was better than the last. Things were starting to look up for little Sachi.

But does true happiness ever last?

Sachi's father had also grown accustom to the village life; He was enjoying the life of a Jonin and had quickly become friends with Kakashi Hatake who little Sachi viewed as an uncle. Whenever Sachi's father would leave on a mission she would see him off and the gates and welcome him back at the gates. She would often wait with Hiruzen when he wasn't busy or Kurenai who she looked up to and other times she'd goof around with Kotetsu and Izumo, who she found to be funny. The person Sachi enjoyed staying with the most of all though was Kakashi or "Ka-Ka" as she liked to call him. He taught her all kinds of things about the ninja world and showed her cool jutsu, and she really liked his ninken!

One day in particular Sachi's father and Kakashi had been assigned a mission together, but no one thought anything of it. Sachi had seen her father and Ka-Ka off and had wished hem both luck. The mission would take a little over a week; Sachi counted down the days. When the end of the week came she eagerly waited at the gates, bouncing by Kurenai's side who held onto her hand tightly. As she seen Kakashi limping up the path her heart raced with excitement. "Ka-ka! You're back!" she yelled, bubbling with excitement. Something was wrong though. The smile that Kurenai had been wearing faded and Kotetsu and Izumo held grim looks on their faces. Everyone seemed to know something that Sachi didn't. Seeing Kakashi pass trough the gates she skipped over to him and gave him a big hug, like she always did. "Welcome back Ka-Ka!" she beamed proudly, peaking behind his back for her father, but no one was there.

"Where's daddy?"

She was met with silence. Sachi's eyes widened as she put two and two together. She stepped back and looked up at Kakashi with big green eyes on the verge of tears. It was then she noticed how badly Kakashi was beat up. He looked a complete mess, she had never seen him look so distressed before. This couldn't be happening - there's not way her father could be..it just wasn't possible!

"Ka-ka?.."

"I'm sorry Sachi."

Her heart dropped to the bottom of her stomach and broke into little pieces. She wanted to cry, to scream, to curse the world for taking away the person she loved the most, but she didn't. She knew her father wouldn't want her to cry, "Tears are wasteful," he would always say. Sachi took a deep breath and put on the biggest smile she could muster. "There's no need to be sad Ka-Ka...you're safe, and daddy is too, wherever he is." She smiled placing her hand over her chest, "It may sound silly but I can still feel him, kinda. Daddy's strong and I know he's ok!"

"...Sachi..."

Sachi squeezed her fists shut and bit down on her lip, "I mean he has to be, right? He promised! H-he never breaks his promises!". Kurenai scooped Sachi into her arms, comforting her and wiping away the tears she didn't know had fallen. "Let it out." Was all she said and Sachi did. She cried more than she's ever cried before.

She was beginning to believe the happiness didn't exist.

It was under the Hokage's orders that Sachi move in with Kakashi, though Kurenai had offered but Sachi wanted to stay with Kakashi. She wanted him to teach her how to be a ninja. As time passed Sachi slowly healed and enrolled in the Academy; The first steps into becoming a ninja. Kakashi Sensei and Sachi trained endlessly unless Kakashi was away on a mission, then she would train by herself or with Nartuo. Her only goal was to become stronger so that one day she could find her father and bring him back home.

The day Sachi was finally recognized as a ninja she proudly walked out of the Academy with her headband dangling form her neck. From this day forward she would prove to the Shinobi world that she wasn't the monster that everyone claimed her to be.

My name is Sachi Koboyashi and _this_, is my story.

* * *

><p>I'm completely re-doing this story. I didn't plan on it but after reading the Naruto epilogue(DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED) I decided to give it another shot.<p> 


End file.
